A Strange Love
by BakurasFriend
Summary: Ryou sets up a blind date for Anzu and Bakura to go out. What will happen? Will Bakura kill Anzu or will Anzu bore Bakura to death? Read and find out. (BakuraxAnzu)


A Strange Love

Chapter 1: Ryou the Matchmaker

A/N: This supposed to be an Anzu & Bakura story. Where they both fall in love. I'm not the greatest at romance stories but I'll really try. Oh, and another thing I'm just making up movies so don't try to find them.

It was a Friday afternoon and everybody was getting out of their classes. It was finally the last class and they were free to go home for the weekend.

"Man that was the longest speech I ever heard." Jono complained heading over to his locker and putting in his books.

"Well, at least it's over now, and the weekend's finally here!" Otogi said looking on the bright side. 

"Yeah, we should enjoy it while we can, because we'll back in school in 3 days." Yuugi told them.

"Oh, yeah. Why should we get to leave for 2 days if we're just going to have to come back anyway?" Otogi asked them.

"You know adults always want to show how big and powerful they are, so they keep us here as long as possible to show us who's boss." Honda told them.

"Actually it may be best, because it may help us in the real world." Ryou told Honda.

"That's what they want you to think." Honda replied. "They really want to rule us as long as they can then make us work at some job that barely goes over minimum wage."

"Whatever! Look we got 2 whole days to have some fun, so let's not blow it on figuring out if adults are planning torture chambers for us, okay?" Anzu told all of them.

"She's right, plus it'd be a good time to practice our dueling skills." Yuugi said happily.

"Hey, Yuug. Do you want to go get one of those dueling rooms that Kaiba has?" Jono asked Yuugi.

"Sure. We'll get one tomorrow." Yuugi told Jono as he slammed his locker shut. 

"Hey, Anzu. What are you going to do tomorrow? Otogi, and me are going to go see A Dreamer's Love. It's about this normal girl who never get recognized has a crush on this football player from her rival school and is in love with him, and he has to decide if he'll leave the football team for her or not. I'm so excited." Shizuka told Anzu excitedly having her arm wrapped around his. The guys gave Otogi a kind of 'you-like-chick-flicks?' kind of look.

"What??? It was her turn to choose the movie." Otogi told them

Anzu wished that she was like Shizuka, she had a flexible, nice and kinda cute boyfriend and Anzu wished she had a relationship like that.

"Probably just stay inside the house and watch TV." Anzu told her. It was basically a routine for her, she'd go home, do her homework and watch TV, or watch Yuugi or Jono duel, or even watch a movie most likely alone. Besides that nothing exciting ever happened to Anzu. 

Meanwhile Bakura was getting ready to leave Ryou's house and got in his red convertible. It was about 2 weeks ago since Bakura got his license, which Ryou thought it was strange since he usually had problems with steering and speed. Bakura usually went fast, but for the test went slow and controlled his steering better. After about 3 tries Bakura finally got his license and then Bakura was allowed to buy a car; Yuugi graciously gave almost all the money from pawning off Grandpa's porn collection. Anything that you'd ever see in a porn collection was there, to magazines all the way to autographs, almost everything he had was in mint condition and Yuugi was kind enough to give to Ryou to help Bakura get a car. The rest of the money came from a small portion of Ryou's college money. Bakura was allowed to get a car if he didn't threaten, kill, hurt, injure, terrorize or do anything bad to anyone with the car. 

Bakura looked at his watch that read 2:45. He turned it on and backed out into the road with a jerk when he hit the road, and sped off to Domino High School and parked in two spaces, right on the middle line separating the two parking spaces. He stomped up the stairs and opened the front door; he grumbled in anger about the bad traffic he had getting here, something about how one idiot didn't turn when he had 4 chances to go when the light was green. He stomped through the hallways searching for Bakura, he bumped into Anzu who was heading home and knocked some of the books she was carrying out of her arms.

"Watch where you're going!" Bakura snapped at Anzu.

"Sheesh! What a grump!" Anzu muttered to herself and bent down to pick up her books, while Bakura stomped off to see Ryou.

"Will you come on?!" Bakura said impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ryou told him.

"What's the matter with him?" Yuugi asked him in a quiet voice when Bakura's back was turned. 

"Oh, he's always this way when he doesn't have his afternoon coffee. He usually has it with his lunch, but we were out today." Ryou told Yuugi looking as if he wanted to get as far away from Bakura as possible and get there fast. "Okay, I'm ready." Ryou told Bakura as he put on his backpack.

After Anzu finished picking up her books then she remembered that she left her notebook in her locker and went back to get it, but bumped into Bakura again. However, her books stayed in her arms.

"Didn't I tell you to 'watch where you're going'?" Bakura told Anzu in a frustrated voice.

"Well, it's not like I meant to."

"I'm sure." Bakura said in a voice that really didn't believe her.

"What you think I'm doing this on purpose?" Anzu asked Bakura.

"Bakura, it's not like she meant for it." Ryou told him.

"Of course she meant for it!" Bakura told Ryou in a shocked voice.

"Look, I'm sure it was just an accident so apologize to Anzu." Ryou ordered Bakura.

"What?!"

"You heard me, apologize to Anzu or you won't get any more coffee." Ryou told him, he was the one that bought the groceries although Bakura drove him there and helped.

"I'm sorry." Bakura said muttering the words.

"What? I didn't hear you." Ryou told him

"I SAID 'I'M SORRY!'" Bakura shouted making everyone look at him. "What? What the hell are all of you looking at? Get back to your pathetic lives." Bakura shouted at them and the continued doing what they were doing before. 

"Uh...thanks." Anzu said and left for her locker.

"I think that was very nice what you did back there." Ryou told him in a complimentary voice. 

"I only did it because you forced me to." Bakura said hopping in the car.

"Still it was nice." Ryou said throwing his backpack in the backseat and hopping in the passenger side.

"Don't remind me." Bakura said turning on the car and leading it out of the parking lot and to the store. 

When they arrived to the store Ryou grabbed a cart and headed over to the fruit section.

"You should really try to get to know Anzu. She's really…" Ryou said trying to find the word to describe her.

"Annoying?" Bakura said trying to be helpful and fill in the blank.

"No! Uh…interesting." Ryou said as he grabbed a small plastic bag and put three red apples in the bag and put in the cart and headed over to another isle.

"What's so "interesting" about her? She gives friendship speeches for Ra's sake!" Bakura told him uninterested, grabbed three cans of corn, and put them in the cart.

"Well, you should get to know her besides there might be something you like about her." Ryou said grabbing some hamburger helper, put it in the cart, and headed down to the frozen section.

"I think I'm going to gag." Bakura told him sarcastically and grabbed a gallon of milk and Ryou grabbed some eggs. 

"Look, all I'm saying is give her at least one chance." Ryou pleaded to Bakura

"Well, alright." Bakura said giving in.

"Yes!" Ryou said and did a weird little dance like his favorite team won the super bowl.

"When I'm on my deathbed." Bakura told Ryou and stopped his dance and Bakura grabbed a tin can of Foldger's coffee and put it in the cart. Ryou went over to a cashier aisle and put the items on the belt.

"You really are a jerk, aren't you?" 

"As long as you say that I know I'm doing my job." Bakura told him.

"That'll be 1535 yen please." the cashier told Ryou and handed him the money bagged it and he and Bakura left for the parking lot got in the convertible and Bakura sped off. 

Ryou was determined to try and get Anzu and Bakura to talk to each other more, so when he got home while Bakura was watching TV, he went upstairs to Bakura's room and logged on to AOL to write an E-mail. First, he wrote Anzu's:

~**~

Dear Anzu,

I think that you're, uh…interesting. I think you're cute and stuff and I'd like to get to know you better. I'd like to meet you at the Cherry Blossom Café at 5:00 tomorrow night; I'll be the guy wearing a black leather jacket. 

Sincerely, 

Your secret admirer.

~**~

Ryou sent the letter to Anzu's E-mail. Ryou knew that Bakura wore a jacket wherever he went to kind of show he was tough. In addition, he knew that Bakura thought leather jackets make you look tough and others made you look like a nerd or a geek, plus that was the only jacket Bakura had. Next, he wrote Bakura's letter:

~**~

Dear Bakura,

You're uh…different. I think you're cool and stuff. Anyway, I'd like to get to know you better. So, meet me at the Cherry Blossom Café at 5:00 tomorrow night, I'll be wearing a gold bracelet.

Sincerely, 

Your secret admirer

~**~

Ryou knew that Anzu always wore that bracelet on dates for good luck, and he pressed the send button. Soon an E-mail came up:

Dear Secret Admirer,

I'd love to get to know you! I'll be at the Cherry Blossom Café at 5:00 tomorrow night, and I'll be wearing a gold bracelet. Well, see ya then!

Sincerely, 

Anzu

"She's so predictable." Ryou thought to himself. Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairway. It was Bakura; Ryou left the room and went into his own room. Bakura always checked his E-mail 6:10. Bakura closed the door behind him and Ryou went out his bedroom, went over to Bakura's bedroom door, and pressed her against it. 

Bakura logged onto AOL and an electronic voice chimed "You've got mail." Bakura looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He never understood it came from the computer. He shrugged his shoulders, sat down, and pressed the mailbox in the right hand corner. He read the letter.

"Why not?" He asked himself. "It's not like I'll fall in love or something." So, Bakura wrote an E-mail back.

~**~

Dear Secret Admirer,

Sure, it'd be nice to get to know you. So I'll see you at 5:00 tomorrow night, I'll be wearing a black leather jacket. Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

Sincerely, 

Bakura 

~**~

After Bakura finished he pressed the send button, and opened the door knocking Ryou over.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Bakura asked Ryou, but Ryou just stammered nervously. "You weren't eavesdropping are you?" 

"Uh…no, no of course not, I-I *looks at floor and sees a pen* I dropped my pen." Ryou said bending over to get the pen.

"Hmm…alright. Will dinner be ready soon?" Bakura asked him.

"Uh, yeah. It's done." Ryou said as they both headed to the kitchen where Ryou was making spaghetti. He grabbed half with the tongs, put it in a bowl for Bakura, put some spaghetti sauce on top, and handed over to Bakura. He poured him a glass of milk and handed it to him. He took them both to the living room where a football game was taking place on the TV. Ryou poured the rest of the spaghetti in another bowl and poured the rest of the sauce on top. He poured himself a glass of milk, and ate at the dining room table.

"Go, go, go! Pass it don't run! Pass it!" Bakura shouted at the TV.

"Oh, and number 8 got tackled and he could've passed it to number 3 who was wide open." A sports announcer said. 

"Gah! I told you to pass you idoit! Man, I wonder how you got to be on the team when you can't catch a football if your life depended on it" Bakura yelled at the TV.

Later Ryou did the dishes from dinner, went up stairs to his room, and did his homework. After all that, it was 8:27. Ryou went on AOL and checked his E-mail. "You've got mail." the electronic voice chimed at him. He clicked the new E-mail.

~**~

He read Bakura's E-mail:

Dear Secret Admirer,

Sure, it'd be nice to get to know you. So I'll see you at 5:00 tomorrow night, I'll be wearing a black leather jacket. Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Bakura 

~**~

Ryou sighed and landed on his bed. Bakura went upstairs to Ryou's room and knocked on the door even though he didn't understand why it was polite. Ryou got off his bed and opened the door.

"Yes?" Ryou asked Bakura.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow night." Bakura said normally.

"Why not?" Ryou asked trying not to blurt out what he did knowing Bakura would try to kill him and he would never let him do it again.

"I'm meeting someone."

"You mean you have a date?" 

"No, I'm just meeting someone alright? I just wanted to tell you while they were at a commercial." Bakura told him

"Alright." Ryou said and closed his door while Bakura went back downstairs to his football game. Ryou got ready for bed went on-line for a while, and went to bed at 9:54. Later at 10:00, Bakura went upstairs and went to bed. 

The next morning Ryou woke up 9:11 and took a shower got dressed, did his hair, went down stairs, and made himself a bowl of cereal. 

Later at 9:42 Bakura came down poured himself a bowl of cereal and put down on the table and fell asleep in it, and woke up about 12 seconds later and wiped his face off with a napkin. He ate his breakfast, dragged himself up stairs, took a shower, and got dressed. Ryou hurried and made the beds and gathered up the shirts and socks on the floor in Bakura's and his own room and did some laundry. 

Later at about 11:34 Bakura picked up the phone slammed his fist on the telephone numbers. Bakura usually did this every Saturday; he'd slam his fist on the numbers three times and make death threats to the person. First Bakura got an answering machine, he tried again, he got the operator who just kept asking who's phone number he wanted, and then he got Seto's and he put Bakura on hold. 

At 12:45 Bakura went to Burger World, got a double cheeseburger, and then went to a used card store *not Grandpa's* and saw some were: bent, ripped hanging on by a limb, or some little kid scribbled on. Ryou stayed at the house and had a grilled cheese sandwich, folded the laundry and put it away. 

By the time, Bakura got home it was 2:22. Bakura watched the Friday 13th movie that Ryou bought for him to keep himself entertained. The movie lasted until 4:26, and then Bakura put his shoes on, put his leather jacket on and a pair of sunglasses, and left to the Cherry Blossom Café. 

He looked at his watch which read: 4:55, he was early. He went in ordered a espresso. Soon Anzu came in she was wearing buttercup yellow dress that went to her knees wasn't a really fancy or frilly dress. Wearing a little bit of make-up. 

"I'll have an espresso." Anzu told the cashier and handed him the money. The place was packed and the only spot available was where Bakura was sitting. "Uh, excuse me, can I sit here?" Anzu asked politely. 

"Anzu?" Bakura asked her taking off his glasses.

"Bakura? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone, but the main question is what are you doing here?" 

"Same thing, I'm waiting for someone." 

"Well, maybe I could help you so I can get rid of you. *Anzu shoots a mean look at Bakura* Do you know his name?"

"No."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"No."

"Okay, *getting impatient* Do you know anything about him? Anything at all?"

"No…wait! He said he'll be wearing a leather jacket!" Anzu says remembering the E-mail. Bakura looks around and doesn't see a single person wearing a leather jacket except him. "Did you write me that E-mail?"

"No! I'd never go and do something like that! Besides, I'm meeting someone else. She's supposed to be wearing a bracelet or something." Bakura told her.

"You mean this bracelet. *Points to bracelet*"

"Did you write that E-mail?"

"No."

"Well, I have to admit it is pretty." Bakura said trying to say something nice. Heck, he could steal later for he cares. 

"My grandma gave it to me the day before she died…" Anzu says about ready to cry.

"Uh…I'm sorry…" Bakura says trying to be helpful.

"It's alright. I know it's silly. It's just that I miss her so much."

"It's not silly to miss someone you care about." Bakura tells her wiping her tears off with a napkin. (A/N: I think that Bakura has a soft point somewhere. Please try to enjoy it I'm not that good at romance but I'm really trying.)

"So, why are we here?"

"Well, yesterday Ryou said something about getting to know you more."

"I think he sent us the E-mails."

"I know. That little worm just wait until I get my hands on him!" Bakura told Anzu

"I think it was…kinda nice. So as long as we're here um…what kind of books do you like to read?" Anzu asked Bakura

"Well, you probably haven't heard of it…*lifts up a book called: How to Torture Your Friends Volume 1* I carry wherever I go in case I need to make a threat or something." Bakura tells her.

"Really? Me too!" Anzu says holding up her own copy of the book. "I'm starting out on friendship speeches and hoping to work my way up to threats."

"Okay, what kind of movies do you like?" Bakura asked her.

"Well, my favorite is horror, definitely."

"Yeah, I do too! Especially when there's blood and guts."

"Yeah! You know Killing Spree 2 is out, wanna go watch it?" Anzu asked Bakura.

"I've been waiting to see it! I've heard it's really good! I'll pay for the tickets." Bakura told Anzu and they got in his convertible and headed over to the movie theater. Mai was at the ticket booth.

"Bakura and Anzu, together? What are you two doing together? Wait you're not a couple and didn't tell me, are you?" Mai asked both of them.

"Of course not, we're here to see Killing Spree 2." Bakura told Mai.

"You two would make a cute couple." Mai told them.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Anzu asked Mai.

"I got this job to get more shopping money; I mean a girl needs to shop right? I'm trying to get enough money to buy a new pair of shoes." Mai said happily. "Anyway, that'll be 2250 yen please."

Bakura forked out the money and they watched the movie. It ended at 7:22. Bakura drove Anzu to her home.

"Will you escort me to the door?" Anzu asked Bakura

"Can't you do it yourself? *Anzu glares at him* Okay, I'll do it." Bakura says going around the car and escorting her down a stony pathway to the door.

"I had fun today. You know I always thought you were some psychopath or freak-"

"Hey!" 

"But it turns out I had a really fun time and would like to do it again." Anzu told him and gave him a long kiss. "Call me." She said smoothly going inside her house.

"Actually, you should probably call me, because I'll tend to forget."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Anzu told him going inside and shutting the door slowly.

Bakura liked Anzu, got in the car, and headed home to see Ryou sitting on the couch watching TV, like some parent waiting for their kid to get home so they can ask what happened. 

"So, how did it go?" Ryou asked Bakura.

"Fine." Bakura replied, annoyed.

"So, what did you do?" 

"Talked, watched a movie, kissed."

"Kissed? You and Anzu actually kissed?" Ryou asked Bakura shocked and didn't believe him.

"Uh, yeah. Anything wrong?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"No, of course not. It's just kind of strange." Ryou answered.

"What do you mean by "strange? Besides you're the one who wrote the e-mail."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you two would actually like each other. I just wanted for you to get to know each other better."

"Well we did and it turns out we like each other a lot. Now, tell me what did you mean by "strange"?" 

"Well, it's not everyday when you see a terrorist and a bubbly headed friendship speaker going out with each other." Ryou told Bakura.

"Well, I really like her. I can't describe the feeling but she's…cool."

"I'm glad you had fun." Ryou said.

"I'll be upstairs" 

"Who would ever have thought that the two most unexpected people have fallen in love? It may be strange, but maybe they can go really far, and love each more than they thought possible. Hopefully everything will work out for them and they can be together forever." Ryou told himself.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: So, what do you think? Is it good, bad? PLEASE DON'T FLAME!! I really tried! Please review! Please!!! Here's a preview of the next chapter.

"What do you mean you're sick?" Bakura asked the sick Ryou as he lied in bed.

"I can't help it. Look all you have to do is go to school just for today and pretend is to be me." Ryou told Bakura.

"And why would I do something like that?" 

"Because you care?" Ryou asked hoping that he wouldn't have to pay him.

"No, because you're going to pay me. $20."

"$15."

"Deal." Bakura said as Ryou forked over the money.

A/N: Bakura has to go to school in replace on Ryou. Will Anzu and Bakura's relationship grow more? Find out in the next chapter: Swapped Identities


End file.
